


How Thinkfast Got Their Pet

by captainsambucky



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsambucky/pseuds/captainsambucky
Summary: Tommy went across the world and came back with a pet.(the title is awful i know but it's better than the title I swear)
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	How Thinkfast Got Their Pet

**Author's Note:**

> THINKFAST IS CANON NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

When Teddy got a text from Tommy at 5 am on a Thursday morning saying: 

_Hey ugly wanna come over tomorrow and see our cool new pet_ 😈 🦑 🐍 🦆

He expected to come face to face with a pit bull or a cat, maybe even a bird. He did not expect to show up at Tommy and David’s apartment and see a…

“What even is that?” Teddy questions watching a weasel-like rodent scurry towards the kitchen in fear. 

“She’s an Agouti.” David sighs going to the kitchen to retrieve the frightened animal. 

“How did you find her?” 

“Aw man, that’s such a funny story.” Tommy grins. 

\----------

Tommy doesn’t really know why he stopped in the middle of nowhere, Colombia. Maybe it was fate - if he believed in that sort of thing - but he skidded to a halt surrounded by large trees and other greenery. He hears it almost instantly. A small whimpering type of sound. He looks around for the source of the noise and sees it. A small slick-looking black rodent of some kind. It backed up against a boulder inside of a bush as it saw Tommy coming towards it, eyes bright with fear. 

“You’re alright,” Tommy says voice quiet. The animal was small, barely the size of his fist. He stuck out his hand and it cautiously stepped towards him to sniff. That’s when Tommy noticed it’s limp. 

“You’re in really rough shape huh dude,” Tommy says more to himself petting it gently. “You should probably see a vet or something right? In case you’re like really hurt.” He doubted there were many vets within a five-mile radius of this forest area he was in. And even if any were nearby chances are there’d be a language barrier so Tommy went to the next best thing. 

… 

David knew dating Tommy was going to be a whirlwind of quick surprises and haphazard ideas but after 18 months of being with the speedster David was fairly certain that nothing Tommy threw at him could shake him. 

And then he came home to find his boyfriend lying on the couch petting a rodent with one finger as he watched Animal Planet. 

“I-” David let out. Tommy looked at him with relief as he cupped the animal and rushed to David. 

“Oh, dude thank god you’re home. We need your help.” 

“We?”

Tommy pushes his hands and the scared rodent close to David’s face. “I was out for a run after I helped billy with some doombots flying around Ohio and I found this thing and it’s limping and it’s small, I’m pretty sure it’s a baby and I think it’s dying. I turned on tv hoping I could find out what it’s called-“ 

“It’s an Agouti,” David says interrupting Tommy’s ramblings. He pushes Tommy’s hands away from his face so he can get a better look at the animal. “Why did you bring it here?”

“I couldn’t find a vet and so I thought ‘oh wait I’m dating ‘boy wonder’ he’ll know how to help it’ so I came back to our place and waited for you to get home.”

David sighs and puts down his briefcase. He opens his hands. “Can I?” 

Tommy gently slides the Agouti into David’s palms. “He had a limp when I found him.” 

“He.” David starts looking at the animal’s hind legs. “Is a she.” 

“Really?” Tommy scrunches his nose. 

“Whose ‘boy wonder’ here.” 

Tommy snorts “Good point. Trust the genius.” 

“It looks like her foot is mangled. Something probably tried to eat her or she got caught in something. Judging by her breathing though it was probably the former.” 

“Why what’s wrong with her breathing?” Tommy says gnawing on his lips. 

“I’m not completely sure but it’s halting. Something is wrong with her stomach I guess. There’s no puncture wound so it’s probably healing but she might not survive too long.” David says handing her back to Tommy’s welcoming palms. 

“Well, you can save her right?” Tommy follows his boyfriend into kitchen petting the animal absentmindedly as David washes his hands. 

“I’m not a medical professional Tommy.” 

“But you knew what was wrong with her.” 

“Doesn’t mean I could do anything about it.”

“Could you?” Tommy asks 

David says drying his hands. “I need medical equipment and a surgical table and probably even more stuff. Even if I could then what Tommy? We’ll release her back into the wild?” 

“Why can’t we.” 

“She’s a baby. Her parents probably abandon her for being the runt of the litter. Or worse they were eaten by predators. She’ll experience the same fate.” 

“Okay... so we’ll keep her.” Tommy shrugs. David looks at him blankly as he passes him to go to their bedroom. 

“I’m serious!” Tommy says following behind him. 

David loosens and takes off his tie. “You want to keep an Agouti in our 668 square foot apartment.” 

“She’s small,” Tommy argues. 

“She’ll grow.” David deadpans. 

Tommy groans and sets the animal on their chest of drawers. It looks up at him but other than that stays still. He walks up to his boyfriend and helps him unbutton his shirt. “You said it yourself if we take her back she’ll die. We can’t just abandon her.” 

“We can’t have pets in the apartment, Tommy.”

“It’s not like the landlord every visit” Tommy rolls his eyes taking off David's shirt. “Besides look at her, she’s my baby.” 

“She’ll need vaccinations,” David sighs

Tommy beams “I’ll take her to the vet tomorrow.”

“I don’t know how many vets are going to be willing to take in a wild animal.”

“Good point,” Tommy hums “I’ll ask around see if anyone knows any back alley vets.”

“Okay fine.” David relents “We can keep her. But you have to buy all her supplies and nurse her back to help. You’re her mother now.” 

Tommy cheers “You’re the best boyfriend ever!” 

He goes to cup David’s face. David catches his wrists. “Please do not touch my face after you’ve just held a wild animal.” Tommy rolls his eyes but obeys and leans in to peck David’s lips. 

\-------

“You know that wasn’t as funny of a story as you thought it was” Teddy notes as he sips the beer that Tommy passed him. 

“Guess you just had to be there,” Tommy smirks sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend who was petting their pet. 

“Oh yeah, it was a barrel of laughs coming home to a wild animal.” David snorts. 

“I don’t see you having a problem with her now.” Tommy points out and David scowls at him. 

“She’s my baby.” 

“Sounds like you’ve had an eventful week.” Teddy smiles. 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Tommy groans as David puts down the pet. It runs around on the floor. “Baby Agoutis are so needy. I’m pretty sure I’ve imprinted on her; she follows me everywhere. Anywhere I go she’s right behind me. Even in the shower! It’s really put a damper on our sex life.” 

David swats him “That’s not even remotely true.”

Tommy just smirks “Okay it’s a lie but she still follows me everywhere. She’s like my shadow!”

“You should call her shadow.” Teddy chuckles from his chair. “It fits her sleek black fur too.”

“Beats the current top contender.” David hums. 

“Which is?” 

Tommy sits up and clears his throat as if he’s about to make a royal announcement. “Mr. 305. You know like pitbull?” Teddy just chuckles. 

David bends over to pick up Mr. 305 as she crawls over to his feet and Tommy leans closer to fawn over her in his boyfriend’s hand. 

Teddy grabs his phone and snaps a pic of the two of them sending it to billy. 

_You’ll never believe what those two just got_ 👶

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted "billy and teddy have a cute dog. tommy and david have some animal tommy found in a bush on the other side of the world and decided it was a good idea to bring home" and I couldn't stopped thinking about it so I wrote it :).
> 
> My twitter is captainsambucky if you want to be bombarded with thinkfast tweets.


End file.
